Family Matters
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: Carby! rated for language. Pls r/r! thanks x
1. Falling

A/N: Hi guys! This is a Carby of course! C n A have been married for around a year now. But anyway roll the fic.. ---------------  
  
John was awoken by something smashing, he quickly looked to the side and Abby was gone. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Abby was sweeping up smashed glass.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Abby said as she noticed John  
  
"No, well yea, but its okay" he said smiling.  
  
John put his arm around Abby and she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked back to the bedroom. --------------------- the next morning ----- John woke up first, he turned over to face Abby. He smiled at her sleeping form and started to trace circles on her shoulder. As her skin began to feel these circles her eyes shot open.  
  
"Shit! I have a shift at 6" Abby yelled as she leapt out of bed and gathered her clothes from the floor  
  
"Its half past now. Why don't you call in sick?"  
  
Abby stopped in her tracks towards the bathroom.  
  
"ummm..I dunno. Do you think Weaver will believe me?"  
  
"No, but she will believe me. I'm chief resident and your just a nurse" John said smirking  
  
"That was low"  
  
"I thought so too! I'm Sorry"  
  
"Phone the ER for me and I'll forgive you" Abby  
  
"Done" John said as he swung his legs over the bed and made his way to the lounge ---- in the ER ------  
  
(phone is ringing)  
  
"Where's Jerry?" Susan called as she picked up the phone, "County General"  
  
"Hey Susan, its John."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Can you tell Weaver Abby's sick so she wont be coming in today."  
  
"HA! You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No, but I expect Weaver to!"  
  
"Okay but I think she will put two and two together"  
  
"yea and hopefully get five."  
  
"You're lucky its dead in here or she would probably page you, just to be awkward"  
  
"Don't I know it, Thanks Susan"  
  
"Okay, Bye" Susan smiled  
  
"Bye"  
  
------ Abby and Carter's apartment --------  
  
John walked back into the bedroom to see Abby back under the covers smiling.  
  
"So am I forgiven for my low comment?"  
  
"Not yet, I've been thinking and that comment was really mean, but now you have all day to make it up to me" Abby said as she smiled seductively  
  
John raised his eyebrow and climbed under the covers.  
  
------- Later that day ----  
  
John and Abby had decided to go for a walk and as always they had ended up at the bench by the river they liked to call theirs. They had been sat there in silence for a while until Abby broke the silence,  
  
"I Love you"  
  
John smiled, "I love you too" he said as he pulled her even closer. She turned her head as leant in for a kiss, they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
This was where John had proposed to Abby a year before. Today was the same as that day, it was sunny but windy and John and Abby had both been off work.  
  
"Shall we go to docs?"  
  
"Nah, can we go home?" Abby asked as she zipped up her coat  
  
"Yea, are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I just feel a bit..ill"  
  
"Are you sure you okay to walk?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine" Abby said  
  
"Okay" John said as he stood up and took Abby's hand ------------ when they get home ------------ "Do you want anything?" John asked stroking Abby's hair as she lay in bed.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just need some sleep" she whispered  
  
"Okay, call me if you need anything" John ordered as he left the room  
  
"mmm hmmm" ------------------------------- the next morning --------------------- "How are you feeling?" asked John as he kissed Abby good morning.  
  
"Fine. Which is just great because I have a shift in an hour"  
  
"Me too, I'll race you to the shower" John said as Abby leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom before he could even move.  
  
John walked up to the bathroom door and peeked his head in, he fully shoved the door open when he saw Abby being sick into the toilet.  
  
"hey, I thought you were fine" John said as he rubbed her back  
  
"I am now" said Abby as she got up off the floor.  
  
"You cant go to work, your still sick!"  
  
"No I'm fine!" Abby stated as she started to get undressed for a shower.  
  
"Okay" John said although he knew he was right. He walked out of the bathroom  
  
--- half an hour later ---  
  
"Come on Abby, we'll be late." John shouted from the front door where he was waiting  
  
"I'm coming!" Abby said as she ran through the lounge muttering something else.  
  
------- At the ER -------  
  
"Hey Abby!" called Susan from the desk "Where's John?"  
  
"He's coming now, he's talking to Gallant in the ambulance bay" Abby said grumpily  
  
"Are you okay? You look.ill" Said Susan  
  
Abby ignored her and made her way to the lounge. She opened her locker and stuffed in her coat and purse and slammed it shut. As she turned round she felt a waves of nausea and dizziness sweep over her body, she was falling, everything went black as she hit the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2 has no title

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Roll. --------------- Previously:  
  
As she turned round she felt a waves of nausea and dizziness sweep over her body, she was falling, everything went black as she hit the floor. ---------  
  
John walked into the ER and after a chorus of hellos at the desk he saw Susan,  
  
"Hey Susan, where's Abby?"  
  
"Lounge..whats with her today?"  
  
"I told her she's ill, she's been off with me ever since," John said as he made his way to the lounge, leaving Susan frowning.  
  
John swung the lounge door open and glanced around until he saw Abby lay on her front on the floor, he rushed to her.  
  
"Abby? Abby can you hear me?" John asked frantically as he checked over her.  
  
Abby started to stir as John carried her out of the lounge and into exam 1, Susan saw him come out the lounge and followed behind.  
  
"What happened?" asked Susan as he put her down on a gurney.  
  
"She fainted, I found her on the floor"  
  
Abby was now fully conscious and was trying to get up when John put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Abby, I told you, you were sick. Please just stay there while I do a few tests."  
  
"Why do tests? I only fainted!"  
  
"Yea, and do you normally faint? No!" John said as he took her temperature  
  
"Well I'm going home, I don't want tests!"  
  
"Abby." pleaded Susan  
  
"Nobody hit your buzzer Susan, bye" Abby yelled as she stomped out of the room, she went into the lounge and got her coat and purse and made her way to the 'L'.  
  
----------------- 12:30 pm- That afternoon ------ John was on his lunch break and had been ringing their apartment for ages. Once again it went onto answer machine,  
  
"Look Abby I know you're there, please pick up I don't know what I've done to upset you, please talk to me baby, I love you" as he was about to hang up when a teary voice answered,  
  
"What time do you finish?" she said  
  
"In two hours, why?" John said looking at his watch  
  
"I'll talk to you then, I.I love you." Abby said as she sniffled  
  
"Are you crying?" asked John but immediately regretted it  
  
"No, I.. I..yes but I'm Okay. I'll see you later"  
  
"Okay, I love you" John smiled although he was worried about her.  
  
Without another Abby hung up.  
  
----------- Later at their apartment ----------  
  
"Abby?" John called from the front door. She came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and one for John, she sat on the sofa and gestured for him to do the same. John took off his coat, sat down and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"So..? Whats up?" He asked trying to prompt her  
  
"Well, the reason I've been such a bitch." Abby started but was interrupted  
  
"Hey, you weren't a bitch, just a little..touchy" John said  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I was a bitch" Abby smiled  
  
"That's better a smile, now go on.." John said as he took her hand  
  
"The reason I've been such a bitch is because I think..well I'm pretty sure, well I'm not exactly."  
  
"Oh will you just tell me already" John asked as he looked her in the eye  
  
"I..I'm pregnant" Abby said looking down ---------------  
  
A/N: I know this might be out of character in places..(most of it) but frankly I don't care.. after all it's a FANfic not a script! Thanks 4 reading xx 


End file.
